The general purpose of the proposed research is to prevent the clinical onset of Type I diabetes. We hypothesize that resting the beta cell will protect it from the immunologic destruction which causes Type I diabetes. We propose to rest the beta cell by giving small doses of exogenous insulin, allowing the beta cells to "rest" because they will need to produce less insulin themselves. Encouraging results from our pilot study lead us to propose a randomized, controlled study of low dose insulin treatment.